If You
by HunterChild
Summary: SONG! Draco vai buscar a esposa em uma boate após uma discussão.


Essa fic se passa no mesmo universo e antes que Guilty of Love, mas pode ser entendida perfeitamente por si só.

**If You**

If you don't know...what you want...

_**Se você não sabe… O que quer**_

Don't leave me alone tonight.

_**Não me deixe sozinho hoje à noite**_

If you don't go...I let you...

**_Se você não se for… Eu a deixarei_**

What there is...in my heart.

**_O que há… Em meu coração_**

Ele se encolheu quando ela bateu a porta. Ela havia ficado furiosa com ele. Por que diabos ela ficara furiosa com ele, ele não sabia. Mas de uma coisa ele sabia: ele, como sempre, iria atrás dela. E também sabia para onde ela fora. E ele realmente não queria ir naquele lugar. Mas ele iria. O que poderia fazer?

_Deixar de amá-la não seria uma opção, seria?_ Uma vozinha em sua consciência se manifestou. Ele realmente tentara se livrar daquela vozinha, mas sem sucesso...

_Lógico que não! Ficou louco!_

_Talvez._

Com um suspiro, apanhou a capa, que acabara de descartar, e a jogou sobre os ombros. Era hora do resgate. De novo.

Quando chegou a seu destino, deixaram-no entrar sem perguntas. As aparições dele já haviam se tornado rotina. Será que ela não entendia? Seria assim tão difícil de entender?

_Não é óbvio que sim?_

_Talvez não..._ Novamente aquela vozinha inoportuna se fez ouvir.

Para abafá-la, ele entrou no aposento cheio de luzes, sons e... Pessoas. Olhou ao redor, em busca do flamejante cabelo ruivo dela, tentando reconhecê-la na multidão que dançava no compasso eufórico da música eletrônica. Ao encontrá-la, subitamente decidiu que precisava de um drinque. O mais forte possível.

Foi até o bar e pediu um uísque puro, sem gelo. Enquanto esperava que a bebida lhe fosse servida, ele a vigiava. Ela era bonita, diabos. E estava sem a aliança. Sendo assim, qualquer um poderia se achar no direito de flertar com ela.

Quando um sujeito boa pinta se aproximou dela, ele engoliu o que restara do uísque em um só gole, ignorando a queimação que lhe desceu pela garganta e mergulhou na multidão, sentindo a batida da música vibrando por ele, através dele. Ele quase gritou em euforia quando a batida e as palavras soltas começaram a encher o ar, num volume ensurdecedor.

Ele finalmente a alcançou, e a puxou contra si e para longe do tal sujeito. O sujeito lhe deu um olhar indignado e ele deu de ombros, dando um sorriso escarninho.

_O que ele quer que eu faça? Não tenho culpa se sou muito mais bonito que ele..._

Ela o cutucou, olhando-o, um brilho furioso no olhar. Ele deu de ombros novamente. Ela se afastou levemente dele, e enquanto ela o fazia, a música deixou de ser palavras desconexas.

If you don't know

_**Se você não sabe**_

What you're for me

_**O que você é para mim**_

Don't leave me alone tonight.

_**Não me deixe sozinho hoje à noite**_

If you don't go,

_**Se você não se for**_

I'll let you see

_**Eu a deixarei ver**_

What there is in my heart

**O que há em meu coração**

Ela tentou fugir, mas ele a impediu, forçando-a ficar onde estava. Não a deixaria ir embora. Ela o olhou, indignada. Ele a olhou, praticamente implorando que ela não se fosse.

Ele gritou para ela, para se fazer ouvir.

Não se vá, por favor!

Por que eu não faria isso?- ela perguntou.

Por isso.

Dizendo isso, ele a beijou com paixão, esperando que com isso ela não o forçasse a se declarar ali, aos berros. Eles estavam em público, por favor, e ele ainda tinha orgulho próprio. E então ela quebrou o beijo, mas não foi embora. Ela entendera. Mas agora ela exigiria tudo o que ele pudesse dar em troca.

If you say no,

_**Se você disser não.**_

I'll feel alone

_**Eu me sentirei sozinho**_

I need your sunshine tonight.

_**Preciso de seu brilho hoje à noite**_

If you stay on,

_**Se você ficar**_

I'll give my all

_**Eu lhe darei o meu melhor**_

I'll be your star...

_**Eu serei a sua estrela**_

E ele lhe daria. Tudo para que ela não o deixasse ali, sozinho. A imprensa teria um dia cheio se descobrisse suas noitadas. Afinal, não era todo dia que Draco Malfoy, proeminente advogado criminal bruxo era visto em uma boate, certo? Mas isso apenas aumentava a adrenalina de tais noitadas. O que ele não fazia para não ficar sozinho, sem o brilho dela?

Ela dançava loucamente, alguns fios ruivos grudando em seu rosto e pescoço, enquanto ela o encarava. Ele apenas a observava, cantarolando a música, resistindo, ele não queria ceder ao desafio, tinha de estar em um tribunal no dia seguinte.

No entanto, ela era insistente. Ela se aproximou dele, os olhos faiscando. Ele agora podia quase que contar as sardas no rosto dela. Ele a puxou para si, finalmente cedendo, ao que ela deu um sorriso de triunfo.

Ela impusera um ritmo alucinante, mas que ele mantinha, os dois se movendo no compasso da música. Os lábios quase se roçando. E então ele a puxou ainda mais para si, fazendo com que ela se colasse a seu corpo. Ele estava enlouquecido pela música e pela ruiva à sua frente.

If you love me,

_**Se você me amar,**_

If you love me now,

_**Se você me amar agora,**_

I'll be your star...

**Eu serei a sua estrela**

O álcool do uísque finalmente caiu em suas veias. O que o _barman_ pusera naquele uísque? Com certeza alguma coisa, ele não era tão fraco assim para álcool. Talvez ela o deixava embriagado, quem sabia? Dando mentalmente de ombros, ele se aproximou dela, acompanhando a música, cantando no ouvido dela, os dois corpos se movendo em um ritmo compatível com a música, e ainda assim, próprio.

Sua camisa agora grudava em seu corpo, o cabelo lhe grudava no rosto e no pescoço, e ele sentia um filete de suor escorrendo por sua têmpora. Ela não estava muito melhor. Suas bochechas estavam vivamente coradas, o cabelo bagunçado grudado na testa.

Eles agora haviam começado um jogo provocante, onde os lábios apenas se roçavam e então roçavam queixos e pescoços e voltavam a se roçar, enquanto os corpos, agora grudados, se moviam, ela com os braços erguidos no ar e ele com as mãos na cintura dela, os dois com a respiração acelerada e ofegante.

Como sempre, foi ela quem entregou os pontos primeiro, puxando violentamente sua camisa, forçando-o a se inclinar para ela, e então unindo furiosamente os lábios.

If you want love,

_**Se você quer amor,**_

Then come with me.

_**Então venha comigo**_

Stay by my side tonight.

_**Fique ao meu lado hoje à noite**_

If you want now,

_**Se você quer agora,**_

I'll make you rise,

_**Eu a farei se elevar**_

Like the moon in the night.

Como a lua na noite 

De alguma forma, os dois ainda dançavam no mesmo ritmo de antes, mantendo o mesmo jogo erótico e sensual. Ele tinha certeza de que estava prestes a enlouquecer. O corpo dela roçava no seu, em um contato que o fazia ansiar por mais. Nos olhos dela, um brilho travesso. Ela o estava seduzindo.

Era hora da prova de fogo. Tirando a aliança dela do bolso, ele a enfiou no dedo dela, de onde o anel nunca devia sair, mas saía mais do que ele gostaria. Quando ela não esboçou nenhum movimento para jogar o anel longe, ele a arrastou para fora da boate. Bem, tentou.

Algum problema?- Era o mesmo palhaço que flertara com ela.

Não.- Ele respondeu grosseiramente.

Não falei com você. Falei com ela.

Não, não tem problema nenhum, pode deixar.- Ela disse.

O outro sorriu para ela. Draco viu vermelho. Puxando-a para si, ele lhe deu um beijo sensual e cheio de paixão. Antes de aparatar com ela, ele lhe deu um sorriso de desdém.

Ao chegarem com um estalo no apartamento e antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ela o interrompeu.

Você _vai_ demitir aquela secretária. Goste ou não.

Gina! Onde eu vou achar outra tão competente quanto ela?- Ele podia ver a discussão anterior voltando à tona. Por que ela sempre implicava com as suas secretárias?

Isso já não é problema meu. Você vem ou não?- ela disse, indo para o banheiro.

Como sempre, ele foi.

N/A

bom, essa fic se passa no mesmo universo e antes de Guilty Of Love, espero que tenham gostado.

A música é do Magic Box, e a tradução é minha, então se tiver algum erro, por favor desconsiderem.


End file.
